Haxiel
Summary Haxiel is a deity known among their circle as the Lord of Mercy. They are not worshiped by living humans, and have never desired worship. They have humanoid and non-humanoid forms. Their main role is to care for the dead. Description Haxiel has multiple forms, all sharing a turquoise color, and a wingspan larger than a galaxy. Typically Haxiel's eyes are deep blue and without an iris. Humanoid form Haxiel's humanoid form is generally thin, and slightly masculine. Their wings sprout from their shoulders. Their hair is white, and varies in length. In humanoid form, Haxiel tends to wear flowing clothing, often simply a sheet or two pinned in place. Haxiel very rarely uses their human form. Divine form Haxiel's divine form is most accurately compared to the "impossible triangle". Their form has a sphere in the center, with several wings sprouting from it. The size of the center varies, but generally falls in the same range if size as stars. There are many eyes on the sphere, the wings, and in the space around Haxiel. Names Haxiel goes by several names, depending on who is addressing them. Hazial/Haziel A respectful name, generally used by fragments and angels when speaking of the source. Haziel is also the name of an angel of the Abrahamic God, who may or may not be a fragment or angel of Haxiel. Haxiel The preferred name when other divine or angelic beings address the source or a servant of Haxiel. The emissary of Haxiel has chosen this name for this article in anticipation that most of the beings reading this wiki are divine. Haciel The preferred name when mortals or other non-divines address the source or a servant of Haxiel. Hazen Used among fragments and angels of Haxiel, a name for a comrade. Haxen Used only by a fragment or angel's close friends and family. Divine circle Haxiel knows many beings which are divine, angelic, or similar. The Six Haxiel has 5 siblings, created together and ruling together. They get along well, but don't have much contact. * Halyon - Red - A deity of passion and joy. Haxiel's closest sibling. * ??? - Purple - A judge of sorts. * ??? - Greenish, a color humans cannot see - ??? * ??? - Impossible to see - ??? * ??? - Impossible to see - ??? Fragments Haxiel often sends a portion of their soul to other places as an emissary. There is one such fragment on Earth right now, and likely one in the Abrahamic Heaven. These fragments take the names of Haxiel. "Angels" Haxiel has some angelic beings who serve them. They did not create them, they are often powerful spirits, or fragments of others in the Six who have decided to serve Haxiel for various reasons. These angels sometimes take the names of Haxiel. Worship Haxiel has no need for prayers, as they don't believe in special treatment. Seriously, if you pray, you won't get anything. Regardless, if you want to offer something to them, here are some guidelines. * Materials like bone, wood, fur, and leather are always appreciated. * A bottle of water on a windowsill is nice. * Some kind words to Haxiel's emissary on Earth, which can be done in the comments on this wiki. * Forgive a friend, or even an enemy. Give them a hug or something. Halyon You can ask Halyon for passion. They accept prayers, and would love it if you lit some incense or a candle, or even danced for them. Role Haxiel's main role is to care for and keep the dead. They are somewhat worshiped by the dead. They maintain their equivalent of an underworld. Haxiel also helps one of the Six, the Lord of Justice, with trials. Generally, as Lord of Mercy, Haxiel takes the role of defendant. Haxiel is also a mediator between their siblings and the divines they know. Elements and symbols Haxiel has ties to the following materials. * Water * Glass * Wood * Fur * Leather * Wool Haxiel also uses these symbols to represent themself. * Cloaks * Bottles/flasks * Sheets * Islands Category:Gods/Goddesses/Godden,